I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications systems and more particularly to cyclic redundancy check appending and detection.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and to transfer information regardless of where a user is located (inside or outside a structure) and whether a user is stationary or moving (e.g., in a vehicle, walking). For example, voice, data, video and so forth can be provided through wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources. For instance, a system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), and others.
A common message is a message intended for more than one message recipient. An example of a common message is an assignment message. Other messages can be private messages known a priori by one message recipient and the other recipients would like to receive the private messages. Thus, in order to transmit a common message to two or more recipients and a private message to one or more of the recipients, two separate messages need to be sent. Each message should include cyclic redundancy check (CRC) bits to mitigate false alarms and/or to detect failures associated with message transmission.